1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aircraft crash location device and more particularly to an aircraft crash location transmitting device which is designed to automatically eject from an aircraft at the time of a crash and start transmitting signals automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft crash locator transmitters are known in the prior art and indeed several are on the commercial market at the present time. Most of these devices are mounted on the instrument panel of an aircraft. Some are mounted on the fusilage of an aircraft and are designed to be removed manually and manually operated in the event of an accident.
Most of these prior art devices use antenna deployment techniques which are less than satisfactory. None of the prior art devices known to applicants are entirely satisfactory in their operation. Some of the antennas in these devices are complicated in their structure or operation. Some are carried in a container and may become jammed into the container by the force of a crash.
Most of the prior art devices are powered by batteries which must be replaced periodically depending upon the length of their shelf life. Also, it is difficult to check these batteries to determine when the battery has deteriorated and needs replacement.
Still other prior art devices are large and heavy and contain chokes and other heavy components normally found in standard transmitters used in applications where weight of the transmitter is of no great consequence.